


Let's Dance to Joydivision

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts while Dick's on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance to Joydivision

He swings around the pole before making a face at Bruce Wayne. It’s fleeting, but it’s there, and then he shakes to the beat of the music and has hundred dollar bills flooding the stage he’s working. He likes his job, unlike people who work in other clubs. Maybe because it’s run by a man who already has money, maybe because he likes being the center of attention. He’s not sure.

He leans down towards Bruce Wayne’s associate, reporter Clark Kent, and winks at him before he swings back towards the other side of the audience.

Dick Grayson is, in all opinions, fabulous. He is singularly the best dancer Bruce has ever hired, and Clark notes this to Bruce the moment Dick’s away, a red tinge to his cheeks. Bruce merely nods his head, because he knows this. He’s known it since he saw Dick in a dance studio the day before it was shutting down. Bruce Wayne had to have the best, after all, and he wouldn’t have felt right letting this beautiful dancer squalor on the streets or worse.

“You haven’t slept with him yet, have you?” Clark asks this quietly because he knows Bruce’s reputation. He’s had to write about it before, after all.

“We’ve been on a few dates,” Bruce answers stiffly, taking a short sip from his glass of wine.

Clark sighs. “He seems like a good kid, Bruce. Don’t break his heart.”

Bruce snorts, because he knows Dick Grayson, and if anybody is the heart breaker here, it is Dick. Sure, he might have distressed a few starlets, but compared to what Dick is doing right now? that’s nothing. These men are all falling in love just like Bruce did the first time he saw Dick move, and they’ll waste the rest of their lives on him, paying obscene amounts of money to see him dance. That money, of course, goes to homeless shelters around the city—Bruce is rich enough, and this is just a fair way of spreading the wealth.

Dick lives with him, but Clark doesn’t need to know that detail. Besides, based on the way Clark’s leaning against the stage now, Bruce can realize that he’s fallen in love with Dick, too.

—-

It’s after the show that Bruce takes Dick on his desk, Robin costume from the stage still on. “You’re a tease,” he murmurs in Dick’s ear, and he can feel the way Dick shivers at the breath of air, moving closer to the finger pushing into him.

“Mm, I know, I know,” Dick answers back. He laughs a little before shuddering as Bruce takes his finger away and replaces it with the head of his cock. “You’re—you’re just as—ah, just as bad, you know?” He bites his lip before tossing his head back as Bruce pushes in. “I—I can’t think, fuck, Bruce—”

“Language, Robin.” He grunts as he grinds back and forth, feeling Dick tightening around him.

“Bruce, I need—”

“What do you need?”

He reaches back with his hands to wrap grab onto Bruce’s hand. “I need you to go faster.”

Bruce groans, lifting Dick up so he can thrust harder. It’s not really fair, he thinks to himself before he comes, that this kid can do this to him. Not, of course, that it’s of any consequence in the long run.


End file.
